


My lucky cat

by Fireember345



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: A one Shot based on my idea on Tumblr. If you want to see it, click here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fireember345
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Varian (Disney), Mochi/Rudiger
Kudos: 24





	My lucky cat

In old Corona at Quirin’s home…

Varian was brushing his locks as he wanted to look good for his little Gummy Bear Delight from the world San Fransokyo, Hiro Hamada.

Who knew that his true love was in another world?

When they first met, Hiro and Varian were like cats and dog. But now, the two were thick as thieves. Even when Hiro learned about the Alchemist’s past, he still stayed with him. They went everywhere together from his world to his boyfriend.

Thanks to the help from the queen, Rapunzel, Sora, Eugene, Lance, Riku, Kairi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Baymax, his father, Hiro’s Aunt Cass and everyone else, he and Hiro learned how dating works. Though their way of dating was different from normal peoples, it was their way of showing the love.

But he wasn’t the only one either, for his buddy Rudiger was also hit with the pointy arrows of love. His little lover was also from the exotic world. It was Hiro’s pet cat, Mochi. Mochi was a chubby cat with sass and style, like his Hiro. Rudiger would often steal some fish for that chubby kitty.

So, while Varian and Hiro go out and paint the town red, Mochi and Rudiger will be spending some time together at the Café.

“What do you think, Rudiger? Do you think Hiro would like my hair combed back like this?” Varian asked his pet.

Rudiger gave a look that he wasn’t a fan of how his friend’s hair looked. Luckily it sprang back.

“It’s amazing that such a classy city boy robotic expert like Hiro could fall for an alchemist bumpkin like me. Maybe he likes my country boys like me.” Varian snorted as Rudiger rolled his eyes but then was surprised that Varian began to brush him out.

“Come on, Buddy. We need to make a good impression of them. You don’t want Mochi to think you lack class, do you?” Varian wondered as his pet squeaked.

They found keepers, they need to put in the effort to keep their love, even if it meant taking time for pointless vanity. Varian then brought out a bowtie collar to make his raccoon look cute. Rudiger hated how it itches and makes him look stupid, but he’s doing it for Mochi.

“Varian, the Hamada boy, his weird Marshmallow man, and his cat are here!” Quirin called out as it surprised the pair.

“That’s weird, we were supposed to meet at the Café. Come on Rudiger, can’t keep the boys waiting.” Varian muttered as he went downstairs, and his Raccoon followed him down.

There were Hiro and Mochi with Baymax right behind him.

“Hey, Bluestreak.” Hiro charmed as he kissed Varian’s cheek, making the alchemist blush.

“Hey Gummy bear. What’s up? I thought we were heading to the Café.” Varian wondered.

“Change of plans, Sora’s called us at the Castle. Says something about a lead on Pete.” Hiro explained as he was holding Mochi, “Aunt Cass insisted on bringing Mochi since we were supposed to meet up anyways.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t found out your secret yet.”

“Yeah.”

Both boys chuckled then smiled at each other.

“Well, I’ll get changed.”

“Yeah, probably best not to go formal on a mission.”

* * *

At the castle…

Hiro and Varian with Baymax and their pets soon arrived at the castle to discuss plans on how to find Pete.

Finding Pete means finding Maleficent.

Finding Maleficent means finding her syndicate with Di Amara and Cassandra with Zhan Tiri.

Mochi followed Rudiger into the stable to have some alone time while everyone else discussed plans. It would be a good time for Mochi to meet his animal friends, Pascal, Owl, Raven, Fidella and… Max. Rudiger needed to get this collar off of him or Max will…

Too late.

Max with the rest of his buddies came around the corner as they greeted Rudiger and Max began to laugh at the raccoon. That didn’t sit well with Mochi as he spotted a rotten apple. With a cheeky grin and a flick of the tail, he swatted the apple into Max’s mouth, causing Max to spit it out in disgust. The other animals laugh as Mochi smirked at the angered horse.

Max huff in anger at the cat as the lucky kitty rubbed up against his raccoon in a seductive matter while purring. Rudiger licked the cat as Mochi mouth, then Rudiger chattered, introducing Mochi. Mochi raised one paw and meowed in a lucky cat matter. The animals then introduced themselves to the pretty cat.

Fidella then neighed to leave the two alone to allow them back at their date. Pascal wished them luck as the animals left them be. Rudiger purred as he interwind his tail with Mochi’s and the two began to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

On the streets of Corona…

People of Corona soon noticed Mochi and Rudiger coming around in their date, like how Hiro and Varian would.

Xavier soon appeared from his blacksmith shop and saw the pair.

“Why, hello their dear Rudiger and who is this charming beauty with you? A lover? It seems that you and your master have been swayed by the winds of love.” Xavier gushed as the Raccoon blushed and Mochi meowed in a laughing way, “Here, allow me to provide you a romantic meal as I have done to the young Alchemist and his lover. Which reminds me of a story...”

Rudiger rolled his eyes as the animal couple walked behind his business to have dinner.

Xavier came out with a meal of meat spaghetti with fish and apples. Just as he did, a street musician close by played come music, which was perfect to for too.

Rudiger and Mochi had a romantic time together as they ate their meal, then the two returned to the castle as it was time for Hiro, Baymax, and Mochi to return home in the other world.

“Well, despite the detour of our date night, I had fun.” Hiro smiled as he was out of his purple suit and in his normal clothing.

“Yeah, it was amazing how you’ve uppercut, Pete.” Varian reminded.

“Not as awesome as that chemical you made to stun the heartless. Shame Pete got away.” Hiro grinned then sighed.

“We’ll get him next time.”

Hiro then picked up Mochi and kissed Varian’s lips.

“See you around, Mr. Alchemist.” Hiro seductively smiled as Mochi meowed in the same matter.

“You too, Captain Cutie.” Varian grinned as Rudiger purred too.

Until next time. 


End file.
